The coupling of a loudspeaker and a printed circuit board to which it is connected by electrical contacts is provided in many pieces of equipment, such as car radios or telephones. U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,527 describes such a structure: a loudspeaker electrically connected to a printed circuit board is fixed to this board by one or various lugs used for precisely centering the loudspeaker and for maintaining the loudspeaker at a proper distance from the board. A structure of this type, however, is only adapted to the situation in which the connections with the board are realized with the aid of conductive wires rigidly soldered on the board or any other equivalent means, and in which the loudspeaker itself is centered and fixedly soldered on the board or any other equivalent means, and where the loudspeaker itself is centered and immobilized relative to the board at a distance that can be adjusted depending on the notches used on the lugs.